1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to play systems, and specifically to a framework for interactive games involving a broad range of game activities and play media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Family entertainment centers, play structures and other similar facilities are well known for providing play and interaction among play participants playing in, or around the entertainment facilities and/or play structure. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,332 to Briggs, incorporated herein by reference. A wide variety of commercially available play toys and games are also known for providing valuable learning and entertainment opportunities for children, such as role playing, reading, memory stimulation, tactile coordination and the like.
However, there is always demand for more exciting and entertaining play structures and play toys that increase the learning and entertainment opportunities for children.